


First Friday

by Mr_Tom



Series: Friday Nights [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Tom/pseuds/Mr_Tom
Summary: Lance thinks it's time for a change from vanilla.





	First Friday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to Walking All Over Him. It can be read separately or not.

Keith looked at the bag. It was black and glossy. The little tag on the twine handle had the logo of the adult store downtown. Keith could hear Lance singing terribly from the bathroom down the hall so he knew he was still in the shower. Keith had come home from work a little earlier than he'd expected and Lance had apparently made a stop before he came home.

Keith opened the top of the bag slowly, as if he expected it to bite him. Inside were two boxes, a new bottle of lube and a new pack of condoms. Keith reached in and took out the smaller box and squinted at it. It was a strap-on harness.

_With front panel with pocket for safe vibrating fun!_

Keith glanced over his shoulder towards the open bedroom door. The shower was still running and Lance was still singing. He put the box back into the bag slowly and took the second box. It was a realistic looking, 6 inch dildo.

It hadn't even dawned on Keith that Lance might want to bottom like this. Sure, Lance loved it when Keith reached around and fingered him a little bit, but liking being fingered and buying a dildo so your husband could put it on and fuck you with it were two very different things.

The shower stopped and Keith put the box back inside the bag quickly. He went to the dresser and began taking off his tie and dress shirt.

Lance appeared in the door way.

"Oh!" He jumped, nearly dropping his towel. "You're home." He glanced very obviously at the bag on the foot of the bed.

"Yeah." Keith stripped off the dress shirt. "Smith gave me that case and then took it back so-" Keith shrugged. "Wasn't as late as I thought I would be. Dinner plans?"

"I- uh- was just going to heat up some of those left overs." Lance walked up next to him and got out a clean t shirt and sweat pants. Keith nodded. He was exhausted from work and didn't want to cook, and he knew that Lance would use any excuse not to cook as often as he could. Left overs sounded just fine.

"I see you made a stop after work." Keith said. Lance's hands stopped.

"Uh. Yeah. Did you-?"

"I looked."

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Keith looked over at Lance. Lance was picking at his cuticles anxiously. "I've been letting you fuck me since we were like 15. A change like this sounds long overdue."

"Oh." Lance's fingers stopped. "That's what I was just doing. In the shower. Cleaning up." He said. Keith could hear the nerves in his voice.

"Not tonight." Keith said. "It was a long day and I'm exhausted and we should just watch some crappy TV and cuddle tonight." Lance nodded, acting overly casual.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Play it by ear. Light and breezy, light and-" Keith turned around.

"Come here." Keith leaned back against the dresser and Lance stepped forward. His hair was dripping a little bit and they were both shirtless. Keith wrapped his arms around his waist. Lance settled his hands on Keith's bare chest. Lance was staring at his fingers, they looked dark and long against Keith's pale chest. Lance wasn't much taller than Keith so Keith ducked his head to get into Lance's line of sight.

"Hey." Keith smiled. "Some times, 'not tonight; I'm tired' is just 'not tonight; I'm tired'." Lance nodded and wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders and stepped into the hug Keith was more than willing to give him.

"Friday night, okay? Fridays aren't ever busy for me, and you don't have to worry about limping into work in the morning."

"Okay." Lance said. He didn't move. "I was just worried that you'd think I wasn't happy with you or something."

"It's fine." Keith said. "It's just something I can't do. A little bit of help never killed anyone." Lance was silent and Keith rubbed his back softly. "If anything I'm more worried that you'll have the time of your life and I'll be topping until we're 80." Lance laughed.

"No, I'll never get tired of topping."

"Is that a challenge?" Keith smirked.

* * *

Lance gasped. Keith smiled against his neck between the kisses. Lance's hands slid down and under the waist band of his pants to settle on his ass. His hands squeezed and kneaded the firm flesh. Keith groaned softly as he reached down to pull off Lance's pants.

"Are you going to put it on?" Lance gasped as Keith nipped at the skin of his neck.

"Do you think you've been good enough for it?" Keith asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Cut it out." Lance laughed.

"Is it still in the bag?" Lance nodded and Keith slid back, away from Lance and off the bed. The bag was on the dresser, untouched since Lance had bought it. Keith brought it back to the bed and took out the box with the harness. He tore it open and pulled out the black mass of straps and buckles. Lance reached forward and took the other box and opened it. The tape was broken already and Lance smiled.

"Washed it yesterday."

"Some one's excited." Keith laughed as he stripped off his pants and underwear. He pulled the harness up and buckled the waist belt. He started fiddling with the buckles to pull it tight around his thighs so it wouldn't slide around. Lance bit his lip at the sight. "You know you can't just start out with that." Keith said.

"I'll handle that." Lance was trying to be smooth. Keith rolled his eyes as Lance reached over for the lube and popped the cap. He rolled on to his front and rubbed a slick finger against his hole. Keith lost his train of thought very suddenly. He watched as Lance pressed a finger in. Lance gasped quietly. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at Keith. Lance bit his lip and made an exaggerated moan that sounded straight out of a porno. Keith turned back to the harness and pulled the straps tight remembering the point of the night.

Lance groaned again, trying to get Keith to look at him.

"Keeeeith-!" He keened. "Hurry _up._ "

"Don't give me that. Take your time or you'll regret it later."

"But I _want_ it to hurt." Lance whined and Keith looked up from where he was struggling to get the dildo in the O ring. Lance was smirking, trying to see if he could rile Keith up. Keith pointedly tried not to look at the three fingers Lance had buried in his ass while he made such filthy noises. Keith glared at him before he looked back down and managed to snap the buckles on the front of the harness closed. He took the bottle of lube.

"Finally." Lance wiggled his ass and Keith laughed. "C'm'ere."

"Still so impatient." Keith smiled as he grabbed Lance's wrist and pinned it down to the bed next to him. Lance pushed his hips back against Keith. The dildo slid against his ass. Keith leaned back away from Lance and grabbed the lube. He drizzled lube over the dildo and spread it around. He smirked when he noticed that there was still quite a bit of lube on his fingers. Keith pressed two into Lance suddenly. Lance gasped and arched his back into the hand.

"Holy shit, give a guy some warning!" He said breathlessly. Keith chuckled.

"Just checking." Keith smiled. He knew he wouldn't hurt Lance. Lance wasn't a stranger to being fingered and Keith knew he'd be fine. Keith slid his fingers out and snickered as Lance tried to follow him. His fingers were replaced the blunt head of the dildo. He pressed forward slowly. Lance's head fell limply and he could see Keith's knees on the bed between his own. He bit his lips and squeezed his eyes closed to concentrate on not letting Keith know he was uncomfortable. He took a deep, slow breath.

"You alright?" Keith's hips stopped his slow, steady push.

"Yeah." Lance croaked.

"Your thighs are shaking. And, normally it takes a gag to shut you up and you're silent."

"Just bigger than I thought it'd be." Keith had the audacity to laugh at Lance.

"Sorry, just- you know, a little hypocritical." Keith caught his breath. "Do you want to stop?" Lance was silent for a few seconds.

"Not yet..?"

"Tell me if you want to stop." Keith started moving again. It was the same slow press as before. Lance was trying to not think about how uncomfortable it was. Keith had warned him that anal was not fun at first. He had guessed as much. He hoped it would get better like Keith said it did. Keith's hand settled between Lance's shoulder blades. He smoothed it up and down Lance's spine gently.

"You still alright?" Keith asked as he bottomed out. Lance nodded.

"Just, slowly. Please?"

"Of course." Keith slid the hand that wasn't on Lance's back around his hip. Instead of pulling out and thrusting he ground his hips against Lance's ass. Lance's arms shook and he made a soft, pained noise. Keith reached around and curled his hand around Lance's dick to find it halfway soft.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Keith asked, his hand stroking Lance's back ran down to rub small circles over the small of his back.

"I'm fine." Lance said.

"Why don't we change positions?" Keith pulled out slowly and Lance sighed. Keith helped turn him over and prop a pillow up under his hips. Keith slid in again, this time it was easier but he still went slowly. He watched Lance close his eyes and bite his lips. Keith curled his hand back around Lance's softening dick. He stroked gently and leaned back. He let the dildo rest about half way in and started to circle with hips a little bit, looking for the right angle.

"What are you doing?" Lance asked quietly. Keith could see him trying to keep his breathing steady and his muscles relaxed.

"You want this to be good? Let me find your prostate."

"Do you have to say it like that?" Lance rolled his eyes. Keith chuckled. He rolled his hips and tried to find Lance's prostate. After a few tries Lance's hands clawed at the sheets and his back arched suddenly.

"There?" Keith smirked.

" _Yes_." Lance moaned loudly. Keith chuckled and rolled his hips a little harder, his hand matching his rhythm. Lance threw his leg around Keith's hips. He tried to match the shallow rolls of Keith's hips but he didn't have much leverage while he was on his back and his leg was locked around Keith's hips. He reached out for Keith and Keith leaned forward, expecting Lance to just curl his hand into Keith's hair. Lance did curl his hand into Keith's hair, but he used the grip to haul him down into a kiss. Lance gasped as the angle changed. Keith kept his hand where it was on his dick, stroking with the slow grind of their hips.

"Faster." Lance gasped. Keith nodded and moved faster. Lance pressed his hips down and back against Keith and moaned as the toy slid deeper and Keith moved faster. His hand was still moving at that maddeningly slow pace. The hand that wasn't tangled in Keith's hair slid down and under the top of the strap on and found Keith's clit. Keith took his wrist and pinned it down next to Lance's head. There was something oddly thrilling about watching Lance fall apart while Keith wasn't getting all that much stimulation.

"You first, baby. This is your night." Keith whispered against Lance's ear and Lance shuddered. Keith dragged his teeth over Lance's ear lobe and down his neck slowly. Keith liked the way his breath caught and his wrist strained against his hand when he did that. He dragged his teeth back up towards his ear. "It's all about you tonight. I'm just here to make you feel good." He smiled around the words.

" _Keith_." His nails dug into Keith's scalp.

"Feel that good, huh?" Keith gave a single hard thrust and ground against Lance's ass. Lance whimpered and nodded.

"I wonder if you can come from just this." Keith breathed, going back to a steady, deep rhythm. "You look so pretty right now, fucked out and desperate for it harder." Keith growled as he let go of Lance's wrist and slid his hand around his ass to tilt it up to drag passed his prostate on every thrust. "Wish you could see how you look. God, you like you were made to take dick." Keith said. He knew what praise like this did to Lance.

It took him apart at the seams.

"Please-!" Lance was writhing under Keith. It felt good to know that he was the one doing that, to know that he was the only one who would ever see Lance like this.

"Such a good little slut for me." Keith smirked, watching Lance try and hold on. His hands clenched and his toes curled. "Split open so nicely on my cock. All _mine_." Keith punctuated the sentence with a hard grind of his hips and a twist of his wrist around the head of Lance's cock. He watched as Lance's eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth went slack around his cry of Keith's name.

He came over Keith's fingers and over his own stomach. Keith helped him ride out the orgasm patiently with slow movements and waited for him to push him away a little before he pulled back.

Keith took off the strap on and dropped it in a pile on the floor next to the bed. He grabbed a tissue and wiped Lance's stomach gently before laying down.

"What about you?" Lance was loose limbed and tired looking.

"I'm okay." Keith said. "Tonight was about you." Keith leaned in to kiss Lance's forehead.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Tonight was your night." Keith said as he stroked Lance's arm gently, letting him catch his breath.

"Then next week is _your_ night then." Lance said. "What ever you want. I promise."

"I'll think about it." Keith said.

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Want to just order pizza for dinner?" Keith asked into the quiet room.

"If it involves not moving I'm game." Lance said without opening his eyes. Keith laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you did read that right, I have more of their Friday nights written. Stay tuned for those because some of them turned out pretty damn good if I do say so myself.  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](mr-tom-a-dildo-lover33.tumblr.com)


End file.
